<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Incomparable by Yoite</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29361003">Incomparable</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoite/pseuds/Yoite'>Yoite</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Apoca-didn't, Attempt at Humor, Aziraphale Has Self-Esteem Issues (Good Omens), Aziraphale Has a Penis (Good Omens), Aziraphale and Crowley in Love (Good Omens), Bottom Crowley (Good Omens), Cheesy, Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), Crowley is a bossy bottom, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Experienced Crowley (Good Omens), First Time Topping, Fluff and Smut, Good Omens Bingo 2021, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Inexperienced Aziraphale (Good Omens), M/M, One Shot, Performance Issues, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Apocalypse, Prompt Fill, Shakespearean Sonnets, Slice of Life, Switching, Top Aziraphale (Good Omens), Topping from the Bottom, crowley is good with feelings (for once - apparently this is so rare there is no tag), i wrote this instead of working</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:22:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,439</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29361003</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoite/pseuds/Yoite</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Crowley is a bossy bottom, Aziraphale experiences some performance issues, Shakespeare is being abused and residents of Mayfair are exposed to noisy sex.</p><p>Written for Good Omens Bingo 2021 - prompt "Apoca-didn't".</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>124</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Good Omens Bingo 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Incomparable</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Even though I meant to be working on my main story, my brain decided to come up with this little PWP thing instead.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>Shall I -.. compare thee -.. to a summer's -.. day-..</em>, Aziraphale mused rhetorically, doing his utmost to focus on the iambic pentameter of Sonnet 18 in his head. Not the erratic rhythm of his own pulse and the decidedly un-elizabethan sounds emanating from underneath him.</p><p><em>Thou art -.. more lovely -.. and more -.. temperate -.. </em>Well, the former seemed accurate, perhaps, but the latter certainly wasn't. There was nothing in the least temperate about Crowley thrashing in the sheets, dark reds locks splayed across the pillow, not even trying to keep the volume down to a respectable level, as usual.</p><p>This was the second time they were having a go at it the other way around. The first time, Aziraphale had been so thoroughly overwhelmed by the sheer heat inside of Crowley's body, by the intensity of the friction and those little gasps in the beginning, different from the demon's usual sex soundtrack, that, to cut a long story short, it had not been a very long story at all.</p><p>Crowley had laughed and poked a bit of good-humoured fun at him, '<em>I always knew you appreciate my inner qualities</em>' and all that, nothing too unkind, and it was safe to say that no one had been left unsatisfied by the end of their little session.</p><p>Still, it did irk Aziraphale that the wily old serpent was more proficient than him in some ways, even if the way in question here was one that angels were never meant to even set a toe on, let alone walk along in style.</p><p>Crowley could go on for days on end, if he wanted to, not that they had ever aspired to that kind of heroism because, frankly, sex in the morning was great, but so was the pancake breakfast afterwards. It was all a matter of practice, the demon had told him nonchalantly, but it wasn't like Aziraphale could easily make up that six thousand year gap of experience between them. He did, however, read up on some techniques to focus your mind that were supposed to help with the overexcitement.</p><p>So there he was, reciting a Shakespeare poem in his head while fucking his demon lover, rather successfully this time, it appeared.</p><p>".. yes", Crowley moaned, hooking one long leg over his hip and pressing the heel of his foot just below Aziraphale's sacrum, "right there.. a bit harder now.."</p><p>When Crowley had first suggested they tried this, a few months into their new and improved post-apoca-didn't arrangement, it came as a bit of a surprise. The demon clearly liked to hold the reins, which was perfectly fine as far as Aziraphale was concerned, he still had no clue what he was doing half of the time. But Crowley seemed to enjoy the idea of him exploring all the different options they had, and it had been too tempting not to. Everything about Crowley was terribly tempting, in fact, it came with the whole demon package.</p><p>The cognitive dissonance in Aziraphale's mind had been quickly resolved though when he discovered that, even in this position, Crowley still took his new job as the angel's self-appointed tutor in all things non-angelic very seriously indeed.</p><p>"O-oh.. this is good", the demon encouraged him breathlessly, one hand clenched in black Egyptian cotton, the other in his hair, which was technically too short for the purpose, but Crowley made do, somehow. "Just like that.. you’re amazing.. don't change anything.. keep going.."</p><p><em>Sometime -.. too hot -.. the eye of heaven -.. shines -..</em>, Aziraphale desperately tried to remember the words, watching the demon’s smouldering eyes drift shut as he eagerly complied with the instructions given. His ears were on fire from Crowley’s running commentary, as was pretty much everything in-between his ears, a mixture of embarrassment and arousal he had gotten so used to over the course of the last few months, he considered ‘Embarrassment and Arousal’ the dedicated Austen-esque title for their bedroom antics.</p><p>“Ahhh -.. Angel!” Crowley sobbed, head rolling back against the padded headboard, which was when Aziraphale finally decided to give the hell up on the third quatrain and the rhyming couplet and anything that was not Crowley’s flushed face, his half-open mouth and the way his eyebrows creased in the middle. He only hoped he wasn’t going to accidentally run into any of Crowley’s neighbours when leaving the flat later. Maybe he could borrow a pair of shades, just in case, even though those round glasses did nothing for his face.</p><p>He was giddy with excitement when he felt the demon’s body starting to tense underneath him, and all around him, a wild flailing of limbs as Crowley’s hips were snapping up to meet his thrusts. Aziraphale reached between them, but the demon caught his hand, pulling it back up, shaky fingers interlaced.  </p><p>"No, don't.. make me come on your cock..”</p><p>He was clenching around it so hard now it was almost painful, making it difficult to keep moving smoothly, but Aziraphale had never been one to back down from a challenge.</p><p>"Don't stop.. haa -"</p><p>“Fuck -”, the angel groaned as his mind blew to a million shiny pieces. He barely managed to catch a glimpse of Crowley’s beautifully contorting face before his body followed and he collapsed on top of the demon’s chest, pressing their mouths together in what was not so much a kiss as simply the most comfortable place for his burning face to rest right now.</p><p>He was still moving his hips, anxious not to spoil the moment, until he felt Crowley relax and softly wrap his arms around him, letting him know it was okay to ease off. They lied perfectly still for a few long moments until eventually the touch of their lips turned into a slow, deep kiss, and then another vague amount of moments later Aziraphale rolled onto his back, catching his breath.  </p><p>"Oh, that was fucking <em>fantastic</em>", Crowley purred, equally winded, stretching out the whole of his long, slender frame in the damp sheets.</p><p>Aziraphale turned onto his side to watch him smile as he basked in his post-orgasm haze, looking completely at ease.</p><p>“You really know exactly what your body likes, don’t you?”</p><p>“.. yeah..”, Crowley breathed a contented sigh, hands interlaced behind his head. It wasn’t until a few seconds later that a realisation hit him and he opened his eyes, following Aziraphale’s movement and also rolling onto his side so they could face each other.</p><p>“Does it bother you, somehow?”</p><p>“No, of course not. It’s just..”</p><p>
  <em>The hottest damn thing I have ever laid eyes on?</em>
</p><p>“.. fascinating to me. You’re so..”</p><p>
  <em>Uninhibited? Utterly shameless?</em>
</p><p>“.. comfortable, with your corporeal form.”</p><p>He bit his lip. He hated being like this. It wasn’t in his nature to feel envy, or jealousy, or whatever the fuck this was. At least it wasn’t <em>supposed</em> to be. Crowley stretched out a hand to stroke his cheek, moving down from there to trace the curves of his body.</p><p>“You’ve done everything you can with it already. You’ve explored everything there is.”</p><p>“So what? You’ve tried all the sushi in the world, and you still stuff your face with them, given the opportunity.”</p><p>“Not quite the same”, Aziraphale chuckled involuntarily, Crowley’s fingers drawing soft circles on his waist.</p><p>“Pleasure is pleasure”, the demon shrugged. “It never gets boring. That’s the whole point of it. And also the pointlessness of it, I guess. Whichever way you want to look at it.”</p><p>“I know, it’s just that.. I’ll never be able to surprise you -“</p><p>The sudden flare-up in Crowley’s narrowed eyes cut him off.</p><p>“Are you fucking kidding me?”</p><p>“Wha-?”</p><p>Before he could react, the demon had already pushed him onto his back and climbed on top of him, pinning his hands at both sides of his head.</p><p>“Being here, with you, is a bloody <em>revelation</em>. I mean, uh, not the Book of Revelation kind of revelation, I’ve had it with the Apocalypse. More like, the birth of a new star type.”</p><p>“Ugh”, Aziraphale cringed, turning his head to the side, never knowing how to handle Crowley’s sudden outbursts of unnecessary drama, “you’re being cheesy, stop it.”</p><p>“Nah, I’ll be as cheesy as I like. Because I want you to understand that this is incomparable, to anything. I’ll never stop being surprised by <em>this</em>.”</p><p>Crowley let go of his hands, catching hold of his chin to turn his head back around, before stretching out on top of him, kissing him in that manner that always made the angel wonder if Crowley was using some kind of frivolous magic on the sly.</p><p>“Do you understand?”</p><p>“Yes. Alright.”</p><p>“Great. One question though.”</p><p>“Hm?”</p><p>“Why were you mumbling something about rough winds earlier?”</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Comments always welcome :D</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>